The Great Mockery
by LycoX
Summary: Olicity in a nutshell.


**The Great Mockery**

 **Disclaimer: Olicity IS Dead! Let us rejoice with the local wenches until the dawning of the first rays of light! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Had already been thinking about this idea before tonight's Arrow even aired and after tonight's Arrow… Well, yeah. I decided it was time.**

* * *

The man known as Oliver Queen was sitting in a dark corner of his basement, being all broody and the like. And it wasn't because of his family life or his vigilante life or Island life. No, he was being a broodster over the fair Felicity Meagan Smoak and the love he could never have with her. It pained him so greatly that he could barely comprehend it. She was a light to his cruel and cold darkness but he couldn't bring himself to taint that light she had. "Alas… My Felicity… To deny what could be brings such sweet sorrow." He moaned aloud in a mournful tone.

But then, the lights suddenly came on, making the saddened archer momentarily blinded. "But Oliver! Don't deny it! You know we belong together!" Cried out the bespectacled woman known as Felicity Smoak.

The very woman who had captured his heart and kept it within her hands so many Moons ago. Her appearance was a beacon of warmth upon the dour man who sat upon the cold floor. She extended a hand to him and he willingly accepted it and was brought up to his feet. Which allowed him to look down at her as she stared up at him with hope and love in her eyes. "We belong my love, I know this from the bottom of my heart but we can not be together! I am a broken man who could die any moment when persuing his cause!"

Oh how he wanted to wipe away the tears that were now coming down her face and then kiss her like he'd never kissed a girl before. To kiss her in such a way that she would never want another man's lips upon her own! But he wondered if he would be doing right by her to deny her the ability to be with another. Could he truly do that when he wanted her and only her and for her to be the same with him? He truly did not know and it pained him so! "Don't deny us Oliver! It only brings pain. Pain to the both of us! I can heal you with my love my daring archer!"

Why couldn't he see that? Her love and the light she has is all needs and all would be great in their lives. Felicity had to find a way to make him see that! She wanted no other man but Oliver Queen or else she would be on her own forever more. A fate that could surely be avoided if she found a way through her beloved's foolish views of their Destiny! "Felicity…" Spoke her muscled Adonis softly as he stroked her cheek.

An action that started an inferno deep within her, for his touch was a touch that could ignite an explosion. "Oliver..." She replied in kind while staring deeply into his soulful eyes.

While the two star crossed lovers stared at one another and losing themselves in the other's gaze, those watching could be seen with disgust written all over their faces. "Daughter, I believe a changing of the mind is in order." Spoke Ra's Al Ghul in a grim voice as he looked at his equally disgusted daughter who is known as Nyssa.

"And you will bring back my Beloved?"

"Yes my daughter. I can tolerate her far better then I can with this horrid sight."

Inwardly, Nyssa Al Ghul cheered loudly in happiness while on the outside she merely gave a small smile and a nod of gratitude. Meanwhile, the two lovebirds had their arms wrapped around one another. "Fair Felicity, light of my heart, healer of my soul, I love thee as I have none other before you."

"And I love you as I have none other before you my handsome archer!"

"Oh Felicity..."

"Oh Oliver!"

And the two shared a passionate kiss that shook the pillars of Heaven as an Angelic Choir sang their Heavenly Hymns as birds chirped happily and the Sun shown brightly upon the star crossed lovers despite being in a basement. "I shoulda kept his ass on a leash..." Muttered the ice cold maiden known as Amanda Waller in a dark tone of voice.

Everyone else present with her had to agree on that line of thought.

"Marry me my sweet Light! Marry me so that we may embrace years of happiness!"

"Oh Oliver! Yes, a thousand times yes my prince!"

The two shared another passionate kiss that shook the pillars of Heaven and all that jazz while the others just groaned in disgust. John Diggle was seriously regretting even being for all this now. "And this sweetie, is why I don't want you around your father." Samantha Clayton said seriously to William, who could only nod in shock and possibly feeling a surging case of PTSD now in his little life unfortunately.

"Felicity!"

"Oliver!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that folks is Olicity in a nutshell. Try not to cry too much from its brilliance now. (Smirk)**


End file.
